Gelling agents capable of gelling various types of organic liquids are known as alkali-metal salts or alkali-earth-metal salts of higher fatty acids, 1,2-hydroxy stearic acids, dibenzylidene sorbitols, amino acid derivatives, amide or urea compounds, etc. However, these known gelling agents are poorly compatible with silicone oils and therefore are unsuitable for gelling silicones. Moreover, the use of such gelling agents is limited only to those applications where they can provide stable gelling of both silicone oils and fats.
Due to such properties as excellent spreadability, ability of imparting a refreshed feel, lubricity, hydrophilicity, stability, etc., silicone oils (in particular low-viscosity silicone oils) find wide application, especially in cosmetic products. However, silicone oils are usually poorly compatible with other oils, and therefore cannot provide stability of products that contain such combinations. For example, it is impossible to provide stability in situations where wax is added for obtaining a gel product based on low-viscosity silicone oils. Another problem associated with such products is a turbid appearance. Replacement of waxes with a cross-linked silicone imparts to the product a feel of stickiness and eliminates the original feel of freshness inherent in silicone oils. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) H7-215817 discloses t discloses a silicone-oil gelling agent in the form of a polyether-graft type organopolysiloxane, but the gelling agent requires the simultaneous addition of an appropriate amount of water, and the obtained composition is not stable with time and is not completely satisfactory with regard to feel in use.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) H10-158150 discloses the use of carboxamide polysiloxanes in cosmetic preparations, as well as in skin-care and hair-care compositions as aqueous emulsions of carboxamide polysiloxanes. However, the aforementioned publication does not teach that the organopolysiloxanes that contain carboxyamide groups can be used as gelling agents for silicone oils, non-polar organic compounds, or low-polarity organic compounds. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication (Kokai) H08-109263 describes the use of organo(poly)siloxane modified with polyvalent metal carboxylate as a gelling agent of silicone oils and shows the use of this agent in cosmetic products. Nevertheless, the gel composition having sufficient viscous property and a modulus of elasticity cannot be obtained without using this gelling agent in large quantities.
PCT publication WO2005/063856 discloses gelling agents as an organopolysiloxane having a silicon-bonded organic group containing amino alcohol salt of a carboxylic acid. However, these gelling agents and gelatinous composition prepared with those gelling agents have poor resistance to heat. E.g., when the gelling agents or cosmetics containing these gelling agents are stood at high temperature for several hours in the manufacturing process, the desired gelling properties may be lacked after cooling for the dehydration reaction under high temperature. In addition, the aforementioned PCT publication discloses only methylpolysiloxane having a silicon-bonded organic group containing amino alcohol salt of a carboxylic acid. Such organically-modified methylpolysiloxane have poor solubility in organic oils containing many alkyl groups. For this, such gelling agents do not have sufficient and general-purpose property to obtain stable gelatinous composition comprising many kinds of organic oils, especially in cosmetics.